dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Aaravos
Aaravos is a Startouch Elf, a rare kind of elf few have ever seen, who is trapped inside an area behind a magic mirror. Appearance Aaravos has midnight blue skin, yellow eyes, and long, layered white hair. He sometimes wears a dark cloak with a star symbol on its hood. His skin gets darker in color across his torso and down his arms before lightening once more, and he has a glowing star marking on his chest, as well as glowing star markings across his face and hands. His eyes sometimes glow white when performing magic. Personality Aaravos is mysterious and charismatic, secretive, yet charming. Even Viren finds himself compelled by Aaravos' cryptic words and gifts.TDP Website Official Description He says that he never tells a lie. Aaravos is also intelligent and knows when to back down from a fight that cannot be won. He has shown a hint of arrogance when he reveals his belief on individuals who cannot be reasoned with, saying that they are simple animals who deserve to be motivated by fear. In spite of this, he has shown a dislike of those he considers arrogant, such as Avizandum who took part in imprisoning him, and the Sunfire Elves who took Viren (an extremely dangerous individual) and brought him right to the Sunforge, the source of their power. He's also shown to be at least somewhat sadistic, as he whispered to Khessa about how her grandmother Aditi died before killing her too. Aaravos can be playful, teasing Viren while conversing with him during the military expedition to Xadia. Despite his withholding of information, Aaravos switches from playful to quietly furious at the mere mention of Avizandum, indicating that Aaravos is quite capable of holding a grudge. Given his lifespan as a Startouch Elf, this malice is made all the more impressive due to how long he has maintained his vendetta. Skills and Abilities Star Primal Connection As a Startouch Elf, Aaravos draws power from the stars. Magic Mastery Aaravos is a phenomenally powerful Archmage who can perform magic of all six Primal Sources, as well as dark magic. It is currently unclear how he acquired these powers. The level of his mastery of magic is proven by the fact that he can perform spells without speaking the required incantations. Although trapped behind a magic mirror, Aaravos can perform magic that allows him to see what appears on the mirror's other side. He was also able to kill Khessa by flicking a single finger under her chin. He was later able to, through Viren, transform the entire human army into powerful sun monsters immune even to dragon fire.Book Three, Chapter 7:"Hearts of Cinder" Familiar Aaravos has a familiar that is affiliated with him, a caterpillar-like creature that is not native to the world of XadiaTDP Official Website - TDP Official Website - Sightseeing "Little Bug Pal". He cannot directly speak to anyone beyond the mirror, but his magic allows him to control this companion, allowing him to use it to facilitate communication across the mirror. He can perform a magical ritual in concert with a person on the opposite side of the mirror to teleport the caterpillar across its surface, and he can then channel his voice through it so that those on the other side can hear him speak, while he can hear what the caterpillar hears. If Aaravos connects in this way to a person on the other side of the mirror who wields a magic staff, Aaravos can cast spells and channel them through it. The caterpillar is capable of increasing in size over time, and Aaravos can perform spells through the form. When the caterpillar puts its silk across one's eye, they see an apparition of Aaravos to communicate with. This apparition is only visible to that person, and can conjure whatever they desire for themselves (for example, a steed).Book Three, Chapter 6:"Thunderfall" When the caterpillar bites another, they are transformed into a spectral form of Aaravos for a short time and have all of his powers. Aaravos can use dark magic to steal magic from another being, and his spectral form will become corporeal. If enough power is absorbed, the familiar can enter metamorphosis, transforming into an unknown entity. Persuasion Aaravos can earn the trust of the skeptical Viren after he reveals what the latter desires. He then proceeds to help Viren by instructing him on what to do so that he can achieve his goals of persuading the other monarchs of the Human Kingdoms to wage war on Xadia. Aaravos's persuasive and manipulative nature is further shown when he can trick people in power to further Viren's goals. Additionally, he intentionally calls Claudia an "asset" to which Viren refuses the claim and calls her his daughter and not merely a useful object. Aaravos smiles, as unknowingly Viren has shown him an exploitable weakness. Aaravos seems to have an unfavorable history with the former Dragon King Avizandum, as he was imprisoned in their room and outright calls the king "arrogant." It is not yet made clear what his personal goals are and why he chooses to aid Viren. Trivia *Aaravos is voiced by Erik Dellums, who also played Koh the Face Stealer in Avatar: The Last Airbender. *King Harrow wrote in a letter to Callum that the cube found at the Banther Lodge once belonged to Aaravos and is called the "Key of Aaravos". According to the letter, the Key of Aaravos unlocks something of importance in Xadia.Book 2, Chapter 6: "Heart of a Titan" Although the key originally belonged to Aaravos, it eventually came into possession of an unnamed female ancestor of Harrow's and was passed down his family for generations."The Dragon Prince Wondercon 2019 Interview with the Creators!" YouTube. *Aaravos says he does not know "where" the space behind the magic mirror is located. The area closest to his side of the mirror is a room with a fireplace, tables, and many books on bookshelves. Aaravos can use doors in the room to go to an unseen outdoor region. *Before being stolen by Viren, the magic mirror that traps Aaravos belonged to the King and Queen of the Dragons, who kept it closer to where they slept than any of the other possessions in their lair. *Upon seeing the magic mirror that traps Aaravos, Runaan said he feared it more than death. *Aaravos narrates the opening sequence in the first episode. He is not an omniscient narrator,The secret behind Dragon Prince’s mysterious mirror was planted in season 1 (Polygon) and he incorrectly states that the humans destroyed the egg of the Dragon Prince. He also briefly narrates the opening of the first episode of Book Three. *Aaravos is 6'6" tall without horns, which is based on his voice actor being 6'6" tall. *The small creature through which Aaravos talks to Viren closely resembles the real world Dragonhead caterpillars, which are the larval form of the butterfly Polyura Athamas. The caterpillar also evolves with the ongoing story. *Aaravos does not count the passage of time in minutes, nor hours, not even days — he counts candles, one after the other, burning themselves down to the wick and a puddle of hot wax. He would run out of candles if it weren’t so easy to reform them with a wave of his hand, as though the burn had never happened.TDP Official website *Soren calls Aaravos's familiar his father's "little bug-pal." *Aaravos's name may be derived from aravah, ''which is a leafy branch of the willow tree. It is one of the Four Species used in a special waving ceremony during the Jewish holiday of Sukkot. As it lacks both smell and taste, it symbolizes those who lack both the Torah and good deeds (which in world of Xadia may be a reference to dark mages, lacking both an Arcanum and purity of soul). Because of its shape, the ''aravah is also the symbol of the mouth. Wikipedia Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation ru:Ааравос Category:Elves Category:Mages Category:Antagonists Category:A to Z Category:Startouch Elves